Dernières Pensées
by Sailor Ocean
Summary: Les dernières pensées de personnages, qui vont mourir.Série de oneshot, second en ligne AVIS AUX AMES SENSIBLES, NE PAS LIRE LE SECOND !
1. Draco

**C'est mon premier one-shot Harry Potter, en fait, ma 1ère fic. J'en ai une en cours, une longue, mais je préfère attendre de l'avoir totalement écrite à la main avant de la publier ; je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à la réécrire si jamais je perdais tous mes fichiers. **

**Bon, fini le blabla, place à la lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Une dernière pensée pour toi…**

Ma dernière pensée est pour toi, Bien-Aimé.

Pour le moment, je suis dans un cachot. Mais bientôt, ils viendront me chercher pour m'amener devant Lui.

Si tu savais la terreur qu'il fait régner depuis que tu es parti…

Presque tous sont morts. Le vieux fou - papy Dumby, McGonagall, Rogue, la Belette, Miss Je Sais Tout…Quoique, pour ces deux-là, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. C'est de leur faute si tu n'es plus là.

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée. Nous étions en 7ème et dernière année. Nous avions tous les deux 17 ans.

Il faisait un sale temps. Un orage comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Un présage, peut-être.

Depuis un certain temps, tout les élèves t'évitaient. Deux mois, en fait. Depuis que les familles Finnegan, Londubat, Thomas, Chang, Macmillan et Lovegood s'étaient faite décimer. Car ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché de toi. En une nuit, six familles entières avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre. Dès lors, seuls les professeurs, Granger, Weasley frère et sœur osaient t'approcher. Ainsi que moi.

Mais tu étais très solitaire, car la Belette et Miss Je Sais Tout sortaient ensemble, et Ginny Weasley restait avec ses copines.

Nous 2, ça a commencé 2 semaines après ces meurtres. J'étais parti me changer les idées en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, vers une heure, voire deux heures du matin. Mon père venait de m'annoncer mon intronisation imminente au service de cette face de serpent psychopathe. Impossibilité de refuser. Dire que quand j'étais petit, il ne cessait de me répéter qu'un Malfoy n'avait aucun maître…

Je songeai à demander à papy Dumby de devenir espion pour eux - comme Rogue, quand tu es arrivé en haut de la Tour.

J'étais caché dans l'ombre, tu ne me voyais pas.

Tu t'es débarrassé de ta Cape d'Invisibilité, posé ta Carte et ta baguette. Puis tu as sorti des ciseaux, une petite boite et une seringue. Tu as ouvert la boite, pris quelque chose dedans et inséré dans la seringue. Puis tu te l'es plantée dans le bras et injecté le produit.

Quand j'ai vu tes si beaux yeux verts devenir vides d'expression, j'ai tout de suite compris ce que contenait cette saleté.

De la drogue.

J'étais figé sur place.

Puis tu as pris tes ciseaux et mis tes avants bras à la lumière du clair de Lune. Quelque part dans la forêt interdite, un loup hurlait à l'astre lunaire.

Et tu as commencé à te couper. Au départ petites blessures de rien du tout, c'est vite devenu de profondes entailles sanguinolentes. Et si j'en croyais les cicatrices sur tes bras, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Toutes en forme d'éclair. Comme celle sur ton front.

Quand il n'y eut plus le moindre petit carré de chair encore en bon état, tu as attrapé ta baguette, prononcé une incantation et soigné le tout.

Mais les cicatrices restèrent visibles, alors qu'elles auraient dû disparaître. Ca n'avait pas l'air de t'inquiéter pour autant. Tu t'es assis quelques instants au bord du vide, le temps de recouvrer tes esprits, puis tu as repris tes affaires, couvert de ta Cape d'Invisibilité, et tu es reparti, sans me remarquer.

J'étais toujours figé par ce que je venais de voir.

Je me suis demandé s'il fallait que j'en parle, et surtout, à qui.

Papy Dumby n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

La Belette et Miss Je Sais Tout ne m'auraient pas crû et dit d'aller me faire foutre.

Rogue et McGo auraient été rapporter au vieux fou.

Personne. Je décidai donc de régler les choses par moi-même.

Pourquoi ? Parce que cela faisait près de deux mois déjà que je m'étais rendu compte que je t'aimais. Pourtant, ça durait depuis longtemps déjà, ce sentiment qui vous compresse le cœur lorsque celui ou celle que vous aimez apparaît dans votre champ de vision, avec l'espoir qu'il vous remarque. En plus, j'avais arrêté les remarques méchantes sur lui et ses amis…

Eh oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, amoureux de Harry Potter. Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit il y a 6 mois, je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire interner à Sainte Mangouste pour maladie mentale.

Comment je m'en suis aperçu ? Lorsque tu m'as sauvé la vie lors du match de Quidditch Gryffondor / Serpentard. Le temps était pluvieux, mon balai trempé, et le vent était fort. Et à un moment, il m'a désarçonné. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais à plus de 100 mètres de hauteur, et je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi pour faire venir mon balai. Quand tu t'es rendu compte que je tombais, tu as mis de côté tous nos différents et plongé après moi, sous les regards ébahis des élèves et professeurs. Tu as réussi à me rattraper, au péril de ta propre vie. Et quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu m'as répondu que ce n'était pas parce nous nous haïssions qu'il allait me laisser me tuer dans une stupide chute.

Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes. J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! J'avais décidé de régler ça moi-même.

A la même heure, la nuit suivante, j'étais à la Tour. Tu arrivas peu de temps après, et recommença ton manège. Je te regardai faire pendant une semaine, voir si c'était une habitude. Il apparut vite que oui.

Une semaine après, alors que tu allais prendre ta seringue, je me suis mis en travers de la lumière. Tu levas la tête, et lâcha tes trucs, stupéfait. Heureusement que j'avais pris soin d'insonoriser la pièce ; j'avais prévu ta réaction. Je t'avais observé suffisamment de temps en 6 ans pour savoir comment tu réagirais.

Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là.

Je répondis que je venais t'empêcher de faire une big connerie.

Tu me demanda ensuite ce que ça pouvait me faire, vu que je ne m'occupai que de ma petite personne, et que de toute manière, on se haïssait.

Et je te répondis en toute franchise. Que je t'aimais, et ce depuis longtemps.

Tu en es tombé sur le cul. Joli petit cul qui me faisait vraiment envie.

J'en profitais pour m'agenouiller près de toi et te faire boire une potion que j'avais 'emprunté' à Mrs. Pomfresh. Elle éliminait toute trace de drogue dans le corps humain, et donnait des haut-le-cœur si l'on songeait à en reprendre. Très utile.

Alors que tu étais encore sous le choc, je sortis ma baguette, la pointai sur tes bras et marmonnai un 'Mutilus Curatio'. Tes cicatrices disparurent entièrement.

Et tu semblas encore plus stupéfait après ce que je te dis.

'Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'empêcherai de te refaire du mal. Tu as un énorme besoin de te confier, alors pour une fois, oublie qui je suis et parle.'

Après avoir assimilé ma phrase, tu fondis en larmes et te laissais aller dans mes bras. J'attendis patiemment la fin de la crise, puis te proposai un marché. Tous les soirs, tu te confierais, me parlerais de toi, et moi, en échange, ferai ce que tu voudrais. Ca te convint, et tu acquiesça.

Désormais, tu vint me voir tous les soirs dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu me racontas tout en une semaine. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis tes plus vieux souvenirs. Les Dursley - tes fichus moldus, Quirrell et la Pierre Philosophale, Tom Jedusor, le Basilic et la Chambre des Secrets, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, le retour du Lord et le mangemort infiltré, le Département des Mystères et la mort de ton parrain. Tu versas beaucoup de larmes, d'ailleurs.

Je savais bien que tu te sentais coupable, même si tu refusais de me l'avouer…

Les 6 premiers jours, après que tu m'aies raconté, ma part du marché se limita à te raconter ma propre vie ou à te serrer dans mes bras. Jusqu'au septième jour, où tu me demandas, en rougissant très fortement - c'que c'était mignon ! - de te prendre. J'avoue n'avoir pas pigé tout de suite. Mais quand je compris enfin à quoi tu pensais, ce fut moi qui rougis. Cependant, j'acceptai. Je te demandai tout de même pourquoi, et là, tu m'avouas que toi aussi tu m'aimais. Je faillis en sauter de joie.

Ce fut donc notre 1ère nuit d'amour. Et sûrement pas la dernière. A partir de ce jour, tu remontas la pente un peu plus rapidement.

Ce fut tout de même une période assez sombre pour moi. Mon père tua ma mère, la seule qui m'eût aimé dans cette famille de fous. Assassinée car elle s'était opposée à mon entrée chez les mangemorts. J'affichai donc ouvertement mon opposition à ces idéaux, refusant la Marque et dématant tous ceux en accord avec Ses idées - bien que je ne me sois jamais fait choper.

Et chaque soir, j'étais ravi de te retrouver pour nos 'parties de jambes en l'air'. Nous nous aimions et nous foutions du reste.

Mais tout dérapa un mois après.

Les parents de Granger et la famille Weasley, sauf la Belette et sa sœur, se firent tuer lors d'une attaque.

Lorsque les concernés apprirent la nouvelle, nous étions à table. Moi, dans mon coin, à Serpentard ; toi, avec la Belette et Miss Je Sais Tout, à Gryffondor. Je fixai la table des Lions, mû par un mauvais pressentiment. Tu venais à peine de te remettre de la mort de ton parrain, et je craignais qu'ils ne t'accusent de tous leurs maux.

Ma crainte était fondée…

Tu conservais un masque impassible, ne disais rien, et pourtant la tristesse se lisait dans tes yeux émeraudes. Mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas. Et tout dérapa.

Ce fut la Belette qui attaqua le premier.

« Et toi, tu ne dis rien…Tu t'en fous, hein ? »

Il avait parlé juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Tous se turent, élèves comme professeurs, attendant la suite de la 'conversation'.

« Arrête, Ron… » protesta la sœur Weasley faiblement.

« Non ! Ca fait longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! »

Voyant que tu ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit.

« Plusieurs fois, depuis que je te connais, j'ai dû risquer ma vie !En première année, pour empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de prendre la Pierre Philosophale ! En 2nde année, on a été voir les araignées, qui ont failli nous bouffer ! En 3ème année, un loup-garou, des détraqueurs ! En 5ème année, on a combattu des mangemorts au Département des Mystères pour sauver ton parrain, alors qu'en fait c'était un piège, que tu n'as pas été fichu d'éviter parce que tu ne travaillais pas ton occlumencie ! Et maintenant, je n'ai plus de famille, qui, au passage, t'avait quasiment adopté, et tu ne dis rien ! Tu ne pleures même pas ! »

Ce fut au tour de Miss Je Sais Tout de parler.

« C'est de ta faute, si mes parents sont morts !Tout ça parce qu'on est amis avec toi ! Tu ne dis rien ! »

« Parce que vous croyez que je l'ai voulu, ça ? Vous croyez que je l'ai voulu, d'être la cible principale de Voldemort, à cause d'une prophétie ? D'unE PUTAIN DE PROPHETIE !Et je vous signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté pour venir m'aider à combattre ceT ENFOIRE DE VOLDEMORT !Et si je ne pleure pas, c'est parce que j'ai déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Enfin, presque…Une seule personne a été là pour moi, depuis le début de l'année. Et ce n'est ni toi, Granger, ni toi, Weasley ! »

Une vague de murmure parcourut les élèves. Les professeurs, quant à eux, restaient impassibles. Je soupçonnai Papy Dumby d'en être à l'origine.

« Tiens donc !Et qui est cette fille inconsciente ? » ricana la Belette.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est une fille ? »

Sur ce, tu fis demi-tour et sortis de la Grande Salle. Je vis que Dumbledore se levait pour prendre la parole, aussi je me levai avant lui, ayant décidé d'intervenir.

« Vous pouvez être fiers de vous… C'était la dernière chose à faire, bande de pauvres tâches ! Maintenant que vous l'avez trahi, il ne va songer qu'à se suicider ! » cinglai-je.

« De toute manière qu'est-ce que… répliqua Granger. A moins que…non ! J'le crois pas ! C'est toi, cette personne dont il parlait ? »

« Nan, c'est vrai ? Pour une fois, tu te sers de ton cerveau à bon escient ! Figure-toi qu'il se droguait et se mutilait. Et s'il a arrêté, c'est sûrement pas grâce à vous !Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il croyait pouvoir compter sur vous… Je suis triste de voir qu'il s'était trompé. »

J'assenai un coup de poing à la Belette et une gifle à Miss Je Sais Tout et sortit également de la Grande Salle sous les regards interloqués, à ta recherche. Je n'eus aucun mal à le faire : je te connaissais. Tu étais au stade de Quidditch. Je pris mon balai et te rejoignis dans les airs.

Nous fîmes un duel d'attrapeur ; je m'étais beaucoup amélioré, grâce à tes conseils, mais je n'avais pas ta grâce dans les airs. Et bien sûr, ce fut toi qui gagnas, après un piqué quasiment à la verticale. Tu m'as fait peur, d'ailleurs. J'ai bien cru que tu ne redresserais pas ton balai à temps…

Le ciel était couvert de nuages, et la pluie a commencé à tomber. Trempés, nous sommes rentrés aussi vite que possible. A l'entrée du château, tu t'es arrêté brusquement. Là, sur les marches, se tenait papy Dumby.

Ton beau visage s'est crispé, et tu as fait comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu. Tu le considérais comme coupable de la mort de Sirius, et tu refusais de lui parler depuis les évènements au Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Tu es passé à côté de lui sans le regarder, mais il t'a retenu. Je suis resté à l'écart, la conversation qui allait suivre, bien que te concernant, ne me regardait pas.

Il t'a dit qu'il était sincèrement désolé, qu'il ne pensait pas que la Belette et Miss Je Sais Tout te trahiraient ainsi, et là, tout s'est envenimé. Si je ne t'avais pas retenu, tu lui aurais carrément attaqué. Je t'ai ramené de force dans ton dortoir, sous les regards dégoûtés, apeurés ou noirs de certaines personnes. Malheureusement, tu ne te calmais pas, alors j'ai sorti ma baguette, et je t'ai jeté le Sortilège de Sommeil. J'ai déposé un baiser sur tes lèvres et suis ressorti.

Mais je me sentais mal ; de un, d'avoir dû te jeter un sort sans ton accord, et de deux, j'avais un mauvaise pressentiment.

Je crois que j'aurai dû suivre mon pressentiment, et rester auprès de toi. Car le lendemain, tu avais disparu. En nous laissant un simple petit mot. '_Adieu_ '.

Pendant des années, je t'ai cherché. 8 ans, pour être exact. J'ai fini par abandonner, comprenant que tu ne voulais pas être trouvé. Mais mes sentiments envers toi sont restés intact. Oui, Harry, je t'aime toujours. Et je t'aimerai à jamais, même dans la mort.

Je sais que tu es encore en vie, car Voldemort, lui, n'a pas abandonné. Il est toujours à poursuite. Et pour une fois, je le crois, parce que votre lien, c'est pas du pipeau.

A minuit, j'aurai 25 ans. A minuit, je serai mort. Ca y est, les Mangemorts arrivent. Ils viennent me chercher. Parmi eux, mon propre père. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, et ne m'aimera jamais. C'est réciproque. Il me lance un regard de pure haine. Lui et Rosier me forcent à me lever.

Je vais mourir, certes, mais je n'ai pas dit que je serai coopératif.

Je fais tout pour les emmerder, allant de refuser de marcher à leur cracher au visage. Mais ils ne peuvent pas me lancer de Doloris, ou même me frapper. IL me veut en bon état.

Voilà, je suis devant Lui. De ses yeux rouge sang, Il me regarde d'un air dégoûté. Je crache à ses pied. Il n'apprécie pas et me jette un Doloris. Je m'étais promis de ne pas crier, Harry. Mais je ne peux pas. Il met tellement de haine dans son sort, je ne peux faire que crier. J'essaie de ne pas bouger, mais c'est dur.

Il a arrêté son sort, et éclate d'un rire sardonique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler violemment.

« Tu m'as déçu, Draco, tu sais. »

« … »

« Non seulement, tu me trahis et te ranges du côté de Potter, mais en plus, tu trouves le moyen de tomber amoureux de lui…Vraiment, Draco, tu m'as déçu. Tu avais un excellent potentiel, tu l'as gâché. »

« Rien à foutre ! »

« Sois donc plus poli, Draco. »

« Pas avec un enfoiré tel que vous ! »

« Il semblerait donc que je doive te l'apprendre avant de te tuer. Qu'en pensez-vous, mes chers mangemorts ? »

Seuls des rires ironiques lui répondent. Je tourne la tête vers eux et les dévisage un à un, avec un regard noir. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange – ma tante, son mari et son beau-frère, Rosier, Crabbe Sr et Jr, Goyle Sr et Jr, Parkinson et sa fille, et tant d'autres…L'un d'entre eux tressaille quand je pose mon regard sur lui. Pettigrew, je crois. Le véritable traître des Potter. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur mon visage.

« Vous savez à quoi vous me faites penser ? A des chiens. Les chiens chiens à leur maître ! »

Leurs visages se crispent de fureur, et ma tante sort sa baguette qu'elle pointe sur moi. Elle a toujours été impulsive, c'est ce qui la perdra.

« Tss, tss, tss… »

IL a claqué de la langue, mécontent. Il me lance plusieurs Doloris, qui me font plus souffrir les uns que les autres. Tous se régalent du spectacle.

« Alors, un peu plus poli, maintenant ? »

« Nan, **_Tom_** ! »

J'insiste bien sur son prénom. Je sais bien qu'il déteste qu'on l'appelle ainsi, Harry me l'a dit.

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! » siffle-t-il.

Il est furieux. Les Mangemorts s'agitent derrière moi. Avec Harry et Papy Dumby, je suis l'un des seuls à l'appeler comme ça. Enfin…On est plus que deux, maintenant.

Il me jette plusieurs Doloris. Je suis fatigué…J'ai mal, si mal…

« Allez, fini de jouer, maintenant. Tu vas mourir. Une dernière volonté, peut-être ? » demande-t-il d'un ton narquois.

« Oh oui…VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR, FILS D'UN MOLDU ET D'UNE SORCIERE ! »

Mon hurlement a fait son effet. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils obéissaient à un Sang-Mêlé, derrière. Ah, il lève sa baguette. Furieux est un mot bien trop faible. Il va me tuer, je le sens.

« Avada… » commence-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux, un sourire sur le visage, une image de toi me souriant dans la tête.

« …Kedavra ! »

Je vais mourir. Je t'aime, Harry, ne l'oublie jamais. Ma dernière pensée est pour toi.**

* * *

Voilà, mon one-shot est fini. Si il plaît, peut-être que je ferai une suite. J'en ai une en tête, alors…**

**Sailor Ocean.**


	2. Ron

**Voilà le second volet de Dernières Pensées. Finalement j'ai renoncé à écrire une suite au premier one-shot. Comme l'a dit quelqu'un, je pense qu'elle sera de trop.  
Mais alors pourquoi un autre chapitre arrive ? C'est tout simplement un autre one-shot, mettant encore en scène quelqu'un qui va mourir. Mais ce n'est pas Draco, et l'histoire est quelque peu… différente.  
Je vous laisse lire, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le premier one-shot.  
Je pense que ça ne sera pas le dernier de cette série )  
Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : Avis aux âmes sensibles… Ne pas lire. Cela vous choquera. Deathfic, description de relation sexuelle et de viol (léger mais bon.  
Assez violent, choquera les plus jeunes.  
Interdits aux moins de 16 ans, voire 18 ans.**

* * *

**Dernières Pensées : Je regrette tant…**

Un monstre.

Voilà ce que je suis devenu. Un monstre de jalousie, d'avidité et de pouvoir… On dit que l'Amour est le plus fort des pouvoirs et le plus beau, mais… Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Mon amour pour Elle s'est transformé en obsession. Et mes hormones qui me travaillaient n'ont pas arrangé les choses.

J'ai fait énormément pour Lui plaire. Mais le pauvre idiot que j'étais, nul en Quidditch et pas aussi intelligent qu'Elle, n'a pas su la conquérir. Non, c'est le beau, le grand, le fabuleux Draco Malfoy, chef attitré des Serpentard et futur mangemort qui me l'a prise.

Elle ne devait être qu'à moi. A moi, et à moi seul. Même avec Harr… Non ! Même avec Potter je ne voulais pas La partager.

C'était à moi qu'Elle devait revenir. Sa bouche, Ses seins, Son corps… Et Son innocence.

Mais non… C'est à lui qu'Elle a tout donné. Lui seul a eu le droit de La caresser, de Lui faire l'amour tendrement mais sauvagement en même temps. C'est lui qui L'a faite gémir puis hurler de plaisir. C'est lui qui a senti Sa bouche et Ses mains se promener sur son corps et titiller ses atouts masculins. C'est lui qui a couché avec Elle.

Alors que ç'aurait dû être moi !

Et dans le même temps, Har… Potter est devenu la nouvelle conquête des filles de Poudlard. Grâce au Quidditch il a grandi, s'est musclé et s'est vite vu devenir populaire auprès de tous. Les garçons rêvaient de devenir son meilleur ami, les filles de partager son lit…

Et moi, on ne me voyait pas. Seul Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu brillait. Moi, pas.

Ou bien alors, c'était « Mais qui est donc ce rouquin qui ose être aussi familier avec le Prince ! »

« Weezly, c'est ça ? »

« Non c'est Weasel je crois… »

« Ah non ! Weasley ! Paraît que c'est son meilleur ami… »

« … Nan, ça me dit rien. »

Voilà. J'étais invisible, et si j'étais remarqué je retombais bien vite dans l'ombre…

Puis il s'est mis à sortir avec ma sœur ! Ma seule et unique sœur, à qui je tenais plus que tout et qu'il m'a prise. Il l'a accaparée, se l'est appropriée, s'est permis de la toucher et coucher avec elle…

Mais là où tout a éclaté, c'est, aux vacances de Pâques, alors que nous étions restés à Poudlard, lorsque j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait proposé à un dénommé McLaggen – un sale con arrogant et prétentieux – prendre ma place de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch parce qu'il allait me virer de l'équipe. Ce qu'il a accepté immédiatement.

A partir de là, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Le Survivant, l'Elu ne daignait plus m'adresser la parole, je n'étais plus qu'une poussière à ses yeux.

Il avait pris la grosse tête, était devenu arrogant, orgueilleux, prétentieux…

Je suis devenu solitaire, irrité et irritable. Personne ne m'est venu en aide et je ne me suis plus lié avec personne.

J'entendais bien les chuchotements sur mon passage. Les gens me prenaient en pitié, ou bien se disaient qu'il fallait m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste.

Puis ç'a été à Son tour de m'ignorer, de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Avec son Serpentard, Potter et ma sœur, ils se réunissaient régulièrement. Pour médire sur moi. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr, même.

Et j'ai alors vraiment perdu les pédales.

Je me suis rendu auprès du Mage Noir le plus célèbre de tous les temps.

Lord Voldemort en personne.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il m'a écouté et s'est même apitoyé sur mon sort. Il m'a alors proposé de devenir son apprenti.

Il m'apprendrait l'art de la magie noire, de la nécromancie, m'aiderait à devenir plus fort, dans le but d'exterminer Potter.

J'ai accepté.

Alors je suis devenu le Prince.

J'ai commencé par apprendre les Impardonnables, que j'ai maîtrisé quasiment immédiatement. Testés sur des Moldus pour commencer, puis sur des sorciers traîtres à leur sang ou Sang-de-Bourbes. Je le faisais avec joie, j'y prenais énormément de plaisir.

Je jouissais même.

Le Doloris d'abord. Je l'ai appris souvent à mes dépends. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance pour que l'autre ait vraiment mal. Mais la jouissance ainsi provoquée m'était presque devenue indispensable. Je voulais à nouveau la ressentir, avoir une érection puissante puis éjaculer. J'aimais ça.

L'Impero. Comme le sort de Douleur, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Il faut vouloir maîtriser l'autre. je m'en servais pour une utilisation pas très… Disons que mes victimes partageaient mon lit. Femme, homme, enfant, cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Tant que je pouvais les prendre – surtout quand ils étaient beaux, et bien fait. Mais j'avoue que les enfants me faisaient plus réagir que les adultes. Et si mes victimes avaient une volonté un tant soit peu forte pour me résister, je n'avais aucune pitié. Je les immobilisais et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je les prenais contre leur volonté. Et pour leur faire comprendre que c'était inutile de me résister, je recommençais plusieurs fois – jusqu'à épuisement en fait.

Enfin, l'Avada Kedavra, le sort de la Mort. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais il est bien pratique pour éliminer proprement les obstacles – après une bonne séance de Doloris et d'Impero, bien sûr… Surtout d'Impero niark, niark.

Vint ensuite la nécromancie, l'art de créer des Inferi et de les maîtriser. Ce n'était pas facile, je l'avoue. mais j'ai fini par y arriver, et depuis j'excelle en la matière. Je suis même le seul mangemort à pouvoir le faire. Sans compter mon Maître, bien sûr.  
En revanche, la nécrophilie c'était pas mon truc.

Chaque mission qu'Il me confiait, je la réussissais à merveille. Torturer des Moldus jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, la plupart de temps. Sinon, c'était assassiner les Mangemorts traîtres. A commencer par Rogue, ce que j'accomplis avec succès, sans que personne ne me suspecte.

Il ne faisait confiance qu'à moi et à moi seul. Il me faisait part de tous ses projets et me demandait mon avis. Puis vint un jour où Il m'embrassa.  
En moins de deux, je passais de ma position de dominant – avec mes victimes – à celle de dominé. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, d'ailleurs. J'aimais ça, et Il y prenait autant de plaisir que moi.  
Avec quelques tendances sadomasochistes, bien sûr. On y allait à coup de Doloris et autres sorts douloureux.

Non, bien sûr, notre relation n'était en aucun cas basé sur un quelconque sentiment d'amour.  
C'était pour le sexe – c'est le cas de le dire.

En plus, s'il est très inventif en matière de torture, il l'est aussi en matière de physique expérimentale (1.  
J'attendais chacune de nos séances avec impatience.

Je n'étais pas encore marqué. Je sortais en douce du château, la nuit, pour aller le rejoindre, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore et tout autre personne me surveillant de près.

Puis un jour il me confia la mission de tuer Malfoy, me disant que je pouvais également faire ce que bon me semblait de sa Sang-de-Bourbe de petite amie. Il se jeta sur moi, avide de sexe en voyant le sourire qui apparut sur mon visage à l'évocation de ce que je pourrais faire à Granger.

Lors de cette mission, je pris vraiment mon pied, et plusieurs fois. J'avais préparé du polynectar, ne restait plus qu'à ajouter un cheveu de Malfoy et je pouvais alors me régaler.

Je me suis rendu invisible aux yeux de tous et indécelable grâce à un puissant sort noir, et je me suis introduis dans l'appartement des Préfets en Chef – Hermione et Malfoy – un jour où Elle était absente et lui dans sa chambre.  
Tout s'est passé très vite : il n'a pas réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Je l'ai immobilisé et rendu silencieux mais tout en le laissant conscient. L'Impero ne marcherait pas sur lui, à cause de ce cher Lucius. J'ai fermé la porte, la rendant impossible à ouvrir même par la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard.  
J'ai attaché Malfoy à son lit sans trop de difficulté, il ne pouvait se débattre.  
Et je l'ai violé. Il avait vraiment un beau petit cul et un corps d'Apollon.

(Je précise, je suis bisexuel, pas seulement hétéro ou homo.)

Et je l'ai achevé, après une petite séance de Doloris en silence. Il en pleurait tellement il souffrait. Ça aussi ça me fit jouir, avec puissance en plus. Je l'ai ensuite caché sous son lit, le rendant invisible et à al vue, et à l'odeur – un cadavre ça pue.  
Hermione est venu frapper à sa porte juste après. J'ai sorti ma fiole de Polynectar, prit un cheveu de Malfoy et bu le tout.  
Je suis allé Lui ouvrir juste après la transformation. J'avais une heure pour faire ce que je voulais.

« Draco, ça fait 5 minutes que je frappe à ta porte ! »

« Désolé amour mais je somnolais. »

Elle s'excusa, me sourit et m'embrassa.

Comme Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées…

Je La plaquais contre le mur en remontant la main le long de Sa cuisse.

Je savais exactement ce que faisait Malfoy lors de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, puis que j'avais été les espionner plusieurs fois, en prévision de cette mission.

Elle gémit lorsque ma main se mit à se balader vers l'intérieur de Ses cuisses, alors je continuais de L'embrasser.

« Dans la chambre, mon cœur… La mienne… » me dit-Elle avant de partir, me laissant avec une bosse au pantalon.

Je La poursuivis et La trouvais déjà nue, m'attendant sur le lit, les jambes légèrement écartées et les seins, tous ronds et blancs, dressés et gonflés.  
Elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Que je me jette sur Elle.  
Ce que je fis avec jubilation et plaisir sadique. Elle me déshabilla et jeta mes vêtements – ceux de Draco plutôt – par terre avant de m'attirer à Elle.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-Elle d'une voix sexy et sensuelle. « Prends-moi maintenant… Pas de préliminaires… »

Je Lui souris à la Malfoy et La pénétrai d'un coup de rein. J'allais et venais en elle avec sauvagerie, tel un taureau, et Elle hurlait de plaisir.  
Elle atteignit le septième ciel en même temps que moi, quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me retirais puis nous nous regardâmes. J'avais une heure, et vu les réactions de Son corps, j'en déduis qu'Elle pensait à la même chose que moi.

Recommencer.

Ce que nous fîmes et refîmes, pendant trois quarts d'heure.

C'est moi qui décidai de m'arrêter. Elle me regarda avec incompréhension, puis avec une moue enfantine.

Elle en voulait encore.

Elle allait en avoir.

D'un coup de baguette, je La réduisis au silence puis L'attachait à son lit, bras et jambes écartées, en croix. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas. Ses jolis yeux chocolat me posaient la question de façon muette.

Alors je Lui donnais un indice.

« Attends quelques minutes et tu comprendras tout. »

J'arborais un sourire sadique, et Elle en frissonna de peur.

Puis je ressentis la fin des effets du polynectar. Les cheveux blonds qui me tombaient sur les yeux et les épaules devinrent roux et raccourcirent un peu. Mon visage constella de tâche de rousseur et mes yeux gris devinrent bleu.  
Elle comprit alors qui j'étais en réalité. Et Son joli minois se déforma en une grimace horrifiée.

Elle, qui croyait avoir Draco Malfoy devant elle, se retrouvait avec Ronald Weasley.  
Je m'approchai d'Elle d'un pas félin, avec le regard d'un prédateur. Elle avait compris mes intentions et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Je Lui donnais les explications au « Pourquoi ! » muet de Ses yeux. Elle protesta, inutilement certes, mais nia ce que j'affirmais. Du moins mentalement parce qu'elle ne pouvait parler avec le Silencio actif. Ce qui n'eut d'autres effets que de me mettre en colère.  
Alors je m'allongeai sur Elle et La pénétrai à nouveau, d'un coup sec. Elle gémit et hurla silencieusement sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Allons, Hermignonne, tu as pourtant aimé tout à l'heure ! Tu en as hurlé de plaisir et tu en as redemandé… »

Je ricanais devant son air blessé. Et je pris mon pied.

« J'ai eu ma vengeance, maintenant… Tu ne devais appartenir qu'à moi, et moi seul. Mais non, tu t'es donnée à ce… ce connard ! Au fait… Il est mort. Tu pourras le trouver sous son lit. Et une dernière chose… C'est moi le Prince des Mangemorts. »

Puis, devant Ses yeux horrifiés et étonnés, je fis un pas et disparus.

Faire un pas était une technique de déplacement découverte par un mage noir à la solde du Maître. Cela consistait à se transporter dans un monde parallèle, vide de toute chose pure, puis à se transporter à nouveau dans son monde d'origine, mais dans un lieu différent. Seuls ceux qui étaient entièrement tombés dans la magie noire pouvaient l'accomplir.

Je me retrouvais dans le manoir du Maître, plus précisément dans Sa chambre. Il m'attendait.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

« Mission accomplie. Il est mort et je me suis bien amusé avec lui et la Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il me sourit. Et m'attira à Lui. J'étais encore nu.

Mais le lendemain, les choses se dégradèrent. L'Ordre du Phénix avait décidé d'attaquer notre QG. Mes actes avaient été la goutte de trop.  
Potter était de la partie, dans le but de venger Malfoy, et puis de La venger Elle aussi. Mais également pour tuer le Maître. Mais avant d'affronter le Maître, il allait devoir affronter le Prince.

Nos deux camps étaient de force égale. Cette attaque était une mission suicide pour les membres de l'Ordre, mais c'était aussi du suicide pour les miens que de se battre contre eux. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que quelques survivants dans les deux armés. Potter, Dumbledore, McGo, Lupin, et Ginny, Fred, et mes parents plus quelques uns dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. De notre côté, mon amant, Malfoy père – de toute manière le fils était mort, Bellatrix Lestrange (qui ne pouvait pas me voir car j'étais devenu le favori du Maître), Parkinson père et fille, ainsi que d'autres.

Lupin se chargea personnellement de Bella, voulant venger Sirius Black. Potter était bien trop obnubilé par moi pour s'en charger lui-même, et Dumbledore s'occupa du Maître. Ou du moins tenta de s'en occuper. Car il ne fit pas long feu, après un long combat, dur et acharné, Il le tua.

Je vis Potter se diriger vers mon Maître. J'allais pour m'interposer quand des voix familières m'interpellèrent.

« Ron ! »

Je me tournais vers l'origine de ces voix. Ma sœur, suivie de Fred et mes parents se tenaient à quelques mètres de moi, tous baguette tendue vers moi.

Ginny arborait un air triste, ma mère pleurait, et mon père et Fred tremblaient de colère.

« Pourquoi ? »

Alors je leur expliquai tout. Comment Hermione et Harry m'avaient abandonné, la première pour aller auprès de son Draco chéri – que, soit dit en passant, j'avais tué – et le second pour avoir pris la grosse tête.

Un air d'incompréhension était passé sur le visage de ma sœur.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui t'es isolé, tu refusais de nous parler ! »

Ma colère grandit. Comment osait-elle dire que je mentais ! Je levai ma baguette et la pointai vers eux.

« Oh, Ron, mon Ronnie… Comment as-tu pu ? Tu es le Prince, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma mère avait touché juste et je pus voir de l'horreur dans leurs regards à tous les quatre.

C'est Fred qui commença, avec un puissant Expelliarmus. Ma baguette m'échappa et il me regarda avec un sourire victorieux. Mais il allait avoir des surprises.

« Accio baguette ! »

Elle revint dans ma main. Et mon frère ne comprit pas.

« Je maîtrise parfaitement la magie sans baguette. Du moins pour les sorts mineurs. Donc inutile de tenter de m'enlever ma baguette, je la récupèrerai toujours. »

Puis il tenta un Stupéfix. Que je déviai sur Ginny. Elle tombai dans un bruit sourd, incapable de bouger. Mon frère tenta de la réanimer mais je l'en empêchai avec un Doloris. Puis j'en lançai un autre, à ma mère cette fois.  
Ils m'avaient attaqué, ils ne faisaient plus partie de ma famille.

Mon père hurla de rage et se jeta sur moi. Mais avec un bon sort de magie noire, je le tuai sans aucune pitié. Il se retrouva éventré, crachant toutes ses tripes et boyaux.  
Ma mère se releva tant bien que mal, après le Doloris qu'elle venait de subir. Et vit avec horreur le cadavre de son mari.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas attaqué, je ne vous aurais fait aucun mal. Vous êtes les seules personnes à qui je n'en aurais jamais fait. » grondais-je.

J'ai en quelque sorte deux personnalités. La part méchante de moi, celle qui ressort lors de combats ou quand je suis en colère. Et la part gentille, celle habituelle. Mais ces derniers temps, c'est la première qui sort.

Et un cri de douleur retentit, durant quelques secondes, venant de là où Potter et le Maître combattaient. Puis un cri victorieux, je reconnus la voix de mon ancien meilleur ami.

Voldemort était mort. Mon mentor et amant n'était plus. La rage me prit alors à la gorge. Je pointai ma baguette vers ma mère et lui lançai un autre Doloris.

Mais dans ma colère, je ne vis pas mon frère qui réanimait ma sœur. Pendant que je torturai celle qui avait été ma mère, ils me lancèrent, dans un ensemble parfait, un Stupéfix. Je ne vis le rayon rouge qu'au dernier moment, trop tard pour réagir.

Je suis alors tombé à terre, dans l'incapacité de faire des mouvements.

Après ça, j'ai été transféré dans une cellule d'Azkaban, à la bonne garde des Détraqueurs. J'y suis toujours, attendant que les Aurors viennent me chercher pour mon jugement. Cela fait deux ans, je suis le dernier partisans du Maître à être jugé.

Ca y est, ils sont là. Bien sûr… Goldstein, Potter, Granger et Shacklebot. Je jette un regard torve à Granger et Elle frissonne. Elle se souvient de ce que je Lui ai fait subir.  
Comment aurait-Elle pu l'oublier ?  
Inutile de dire qu'ils ont hâte que mon jugement soit rendu.

Sans aucune douceur, ils m'empoignent et me forcent à me relever. Ils me menottent les poignets à l'aide de cordes magiques qui se resserrent un peu plus à chaque tentative de libération. Et me traînent littéralement, un devant moi, deux sur les côtés, et un derrière. Ils ont peur que je m'échappe et que je recommence. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. Je n'ai plus rien et après mes actes, je ne peux pas recommencer une vie normale. Je pourrais sévir à nouveau, devenir un nouveau Voldemort. Ma part méchante le veut, mais cette fois c'est ma part gentille qui prend le dessus. Alors je reste calme et je ne fais rien pour me libérer et m'enfuir.

Arrivés hors de la prison, nous transplanons au Ministère, directement au tribunal. Les spectateurs et témoins sont déjà présents. Il ne restait plus que nous – moi – à venir. C'est une salle d'antimagie. Personne ne faire de la magie ici. Sauf les Aurors chargés de m'escorter et de me maintenir en place.

Et le jugement commence.

« Ronald Ignatius Arthur Prewett Weasley. Vous êtes accusé de torture, viol et meurtre de nombreux Moldus ainsi que de sorciers et sorcières – enfants et adultes compris… »

Il donne la liste de toutes mes victimes, ô combien nombreuses. Parmi elles, Granger.

« … de l'assassinat de Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy, espions à la solde de Dumbledore dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui… »

Je souris. Ils ont toujours la trouille de prononcer Son nom.

« … de l'assassinat de votre propre père, Arthur Weasley, et d'avoir soumis au Doloris votre mère Molly Prewett Weasley et Frederic Prewett Weasley, votre frère… »

En entendant tous ces chefs d'accusation, l'assemblée frémit de peur, d'horreur et de haine. Mon sourire s'accentue. Ils suintent de peur.

« … Et être devenu le Prince, héritier de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous constituez-vous coupable ou non coupable ? »

La voix de mon avocat répond à la question, sans même me consulter.

« Non coupable. »

Des cris et des injures retentissent parmi les spectateurs. Le silence s'abat lorsque je prends la parole, contredisant mon avocat.

« Je plaide coupable. Tout ce que vous avez dit, je l'ai fait. »

Ma voix est rauque. Pendant les deux ans où j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban, je n'ai pas ou très peu parlé.

« Très bien » reprend le juge, décontenancé.

Il fait défiler à la barre des témoins toutes mes victimes qui ont survécu. Autant dire, peu de personne.

« Nous appelons enfin à la barre le psychomage Albert Filo. »

Un vieux bonhomme s'avance à la barre des témoins. Il est venu plusieurs fois me voir, pour me poser des questions et évaluer mon état mental. Je n'ai répondu à aucune de ses questions mais lors de nos premiers entretiens je lui ai dit tout ce que je avais fait.

« Mr Weasley ici présent » commence-t-il avec sa voix d'expert « m'a fait des aveux complets lors de nos premiers entretiens… »

Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais.

« … cependant, je voudrais insister sur un détail qui semble avoir échappé à certaines personnes. Mr Weasley possède deux personnalités. Une diabolique et une gentille. La première semblait avoir été écrasée par la seconde, mais est finalement ressortie lors de son enlèvement aux vacances de Pâques par des Mangemorts… »

Mais attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là ? C'est du n'importe quoi !

« … est donc schizophrène. De plus, il semblerait que Vous-Savez-Qui lui ait modifié la mémoire, lui faisant croire de nombreuses horreurs, telles que son ex-meilleur ami, Harry Potter ici présent, l'aurait abandonné pour des gens plus populaires. Bref, ses souvenirs ont été modifié de telle sorte qu'il s'est retourné contre nous. Vous-Savez-Qui semble avoir senti la présence de cette entité diabolique en lui et avoir tout fait pour la faire ressortir, ce qu'il a parfaitement réussi quand on voit les horreurs commises et… »

Qu… Quoi ? Je suis tellement interloqué que je n'écoute même plus ce que dit ce foutu psychomage. Attendez ! Il a dit que j'étais schizophrène ? Non ! Je ne suis pas fou !

« JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! »

Il sursaute en m'entendant. Je voudrais lui taper dessus, mais les Aurors me maintiennent immobiles, leurs baguettes pointées sur moi.

« Bref il est dangereux pour tout le monde, c'est pourquoi je recommande la peine de mort. »

« Très bien, le jury va se réunir pour délibérer. »

Le juge et le jury se retirent dans une salle attenante. Les minutes passent, sans que personne ne ressorte. Dans cette salle, le temps n'est pas le même : il passe plus vite, et ainsi les jugements sont rendus plus rapidement. Pour une heure passée dans cette salle il ne s'est en fait écoulé qu'une dizaine de minutes.

Puis la porte s'ouvre et les membres défilent, un par un, pour retourner à leurs places respectives. Puis le juge.

« Nous avons délibéré et nous sommes arrivés à cette sentence : Malgré le fait que ses souvenirs ont été effacés pour être remplacés par d'autres, ce qu'il a fait il l'a fait de son plein gré. Alors pour tous ses crimes commis, Ronald Ignatius Arthur Prewett Weasley est condamné à perdre ses pouvoirs de sorciers et à être interné à vie à Sainte Mangouste. Nous retirerons ses pouvoirs à Mr Weasley dans trois jours. Cette audience est terminée ! »

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. J'aurais largement préféré mourir, plutôt que de perdre mes pouvoirs et être interné.  
En moins de deux, je me retrouve à l'Hôpital. On me mène dans une chambre individuelle et on me retire toute chose qui me permettrait de me faire du mal. Lacets, fils, etc.

Mais ils ne semblent pas se rendre compte de ce qu'on peut faire avec des draps.

Je regarde les Aurors, devant ma porte. Ils sont dos à moi. Et ne se doutent de rien. Alors je me concentre et fais léviter la housse du traversin vers moi.

Elle s'enroule autour de mon cou et commence à se resserrer, de plus en plus fort.

La dernière chose que je vois est Potter et Granger qui me regardent avec stupeur, ne réagissant pas. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui arrive. Je me meurs.

_Je regrette tant, mes amis…_

Un dernier mot se forme sur mes lèvres.

_Pardon._

(1) Clin d'œil à Voltaire, notamment à Candide et son maître philosophe XD

* * *

**Voili voilou, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, laissez une review ! Je vous aime !**

**Sailor Ocean.**


End file.
